project115fandomcom-20200215-history
Die Rise
This page may need some more information. Please edit. "Watch your step! Fight the undead in 3 skyscrapers, where tight corners, upsidedown rooms, and dizzying hights make a deadly combination." Die Rise map description. Map Information: * Previous Map: Nuketown Zombies(Chronologically) * Next Map: Mob of the Dead (In Game and Chronologically) * Charachters: Misty, Marlton, Russman, and Stuhlinger * Place: Skyscrapers (Theme) Escaping Christian (Story) * Enemies: Zombies * Console Command: Changemap Map03 or Map Map03 Die Rise Die Rise is the second map in Project 115. It is similar to Black Ops 2's Die Rise map, but with minor changes due to zombie spawns and decoration. This is the first map when perks are included. Navigating around the map is quite risky due to making the player commit dangerous falls and jumps to access new areas. Even though the player can jump to new areas, doors still need to be purchased to get through the entire map. There also elevators that the play can get on to reach a floor without taking fall damage. The elevators take a while to travel and to start moving up or down. If the player does not notice the elevator there, the player can fall down the elevator shaft and be killed due to massive falling damage. Juggernog can not save the player in this situation. There also openings in the wall that the player can fall through out of the map and fall to their death. Die Rise is generally a close quarters map, so snipers are not favorable here. The SVU-AS and the AN-94 now appear as an off the wall weapon. This is also the first map where there is only 1 wall weapon in the starting room (The following maps also have one wall weapon). Weapons/Locations FAL-OSW points - Starting Room PDW-57 points - Bottom Floor of the starting/1st building B23R points - Shopping Center, bottom floor west side of the starting/1st building SVU-AS points - West part of the second building top floor Galvaknuckles points - Second Building inside the elevator shaft before going down AN-94 points - Second Building on the right, after exiting the elevator shaft Remington 870 MCS points - Third Building, near Blood Rush Mystery Box 950 - Shopping Center, bottom floor west side of the starting/1st building Pack-a-Punch points - In the third building top floor Perks/Location Quick Revive points - In the first Building, down the hall to the right inside the elevator (requires power) Stamin-Up points - In the first Building, on the right side inside the elevator (requires power) Vulture Aid points - In the second Building, bottom floor in the up side down hallway (requires power) Blood Rush points - In the third Building, near to the Remington 870 MCS Juggernog points - In the third Building, top floor Trivia * When in the upside down building, the AN-94 outline appears upside down as well. This does not apply to the Galvaknuckles and the SVU-AS. * The ACS code for the shield is still in the map, but not accessible. Acquiring the shield through the console, the player can exploit certain points of the map. Most notable is along the edges of holes in the wall so zombies can not touch the player. * There are a couple of bugs on this map due to map decorations. Most notable is getting stuck going down the elevator shaft in the second building. * When going down the slides, if the player jumps and goes to the slides, the player can get stuck. Moving around will get the player unstuck. Gallery